In Search for Harry
by The Angel and The Devil
Summary: Story now at 'Little Miss Dove' account.
1. The Boy who disappeared

In Search for Harry

_In Search for Harry_

_By Dove a.k.a The Angel_

_Chapter One: The Boy who disappeared _

It was the evening of the last remnants of the summer. The orange sun was setting behind a pink red sky. A small breeze blew past the street making a soft rustle from the tree leaves across the perfectly lined up lawns, in front of what seemed to be a street of normal houses. 

However there was something different to North Wick Avenue than the average street in Britain. If one somehow manage to walk onto this street, they could see at that present moment two young women swooping down on what looked like broom sticks defying gravity and at the same time another young man in black robes appear out of thin air a few feet from them.

What made this street different from many others was that in each of these houses lived the families of Witches and Wizards. A miniscule part of the world that was kept hidden from the non-magical community known as 'muggles.'

It was just around a quarter of a decade since the 'Final Battle,' the fight between the Dark Lord, Voldemort and the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. Voldemort was a dark wizard who had murdered Harry's parents when he was one, and from Harry's first year in Hogwarts, the Dark Lord had continued to pursue the boy until his graduation day, where the two duelled and from good fortune, courage, and skill, Harry managed to defeat Voldemort once again. 

However in doing so it also created another mystery, a week after Voldemort was banished, the famous Harry Potter disappeared. No one knew what became of him. Search parties were led out and even the famous Albus Dumbledore took several months out of his position of headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft to look for the boy, but it was useless. He had simply vanished leaving behind no clue, no trace of what so ever that had happened to him. 

Some say that Voldemort trapped him within a curse just before he was defeated while others thought that the death of some of his friends caused enough guilt for him to run away into hiding. Even now wizards and witches were looking for him, from 'The Boy who lived' he became 'The Boy who disappeared'.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione looked up to the sky and took a deep breath as another soft breeze blew past her, raising the loose strands of her brown, now straighter, hair. Beside her a black haired witch with brown low-lights landed off her broom and gave a small smile, "Thinking about your friend again?" She asked Hermione.

"Don't we always," a voice behind them said as the wizard who had apparated, walked up to the two witches, brushing his flaming red hair back.

It had been a couple of years since Harry had disappeared and like always the world continued. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, sad as they were about their best friend's disappearance slowly adjusted to life without him. 

On finishing Hogwarts, Ron took up a small position in the Ministry of Magic rapidly advancing to the youngest head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports at twenty, (Ludo Bagman, the previous head had been fired after been caught swindling the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge's nephew in a game between Appleby Arrows and Tutshill Tornados, two teams of a much loved wizarding sport - Quidditch.) 

Hermione had continued on with higher studies and went to the Evergreen University of Sorcery in Europe to take her W.H.A.L.Es (Wizards/Witches Higher Academic Level Examinations.) It was there she met Jade Hyadia, their new friend and now one of their current housemate.

Hermione returned the smile, Jade and Ron gave her and the three walked wearily into their home of two months, the only house with a slight mystique to it. Their home was an old lodging house, found on the end of North Wick Avenue, and behind it was a large field. The outside was old and looked dangerous to live in but magic had its advantages and since the entire street was magical then there was no suspicion as to how it was held from falling down. Inside however was a different story, modernised by magic yet it still held the many years of history within its walls.

"It's been nearly three years, since he's disappeared and still not one damn clue as to where he went." Hermione complained as she rummaged around her bag for her keys, and when she fished them out of her bag, Jade had already opened the strong oak door.

"I'm beginning to thi…" she continued when loud bang went off and a high speed-flying ball zoomed towards the three nearly knocking Hermione down, exploding once it hit the wall showering the group with a blast of cold water.

"Sorry!!!" a voice rang out and the patter of steps were heard as Fred and George Weasley, Ron's mischievous older brothers came into view, their' red hair in disarray and their grinning faces black from the explosion.

"New invention," George explained, he was the founder along with his brother, Fred of 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes', an infamous joke shop that had rapidly expanded in the four years since it began to a multi-corporate company running against Zonko's products.

"Needs a bit more work," Jade pointed out as she rung out her hair. Although she had not gone to Hogwarts with her four housemates, Hermione and Ron had told her the most memorable adventures and events that had happened during their time there and she herself had experienced first hand, Fred and George's inventions by sampling a Canary Cream. The housemates were use to Fred and George's creations, now.

"What exactly is it meant to be?" Hermione asked as she raised her wand to perform a quick drying spell around the area. 

"Just another trick, needs to be finished," Fred answered. "How was your first day in the Department of Magical Objects?" He asked briskly to change the conversation.

"It was… interesting," Hermione said quickly, walking through several corridors towards the kitchen.

Jade laughed and explained while following her friend, "We raided an old crone's house and Hermione had some what trouble with a vanity mirror with an attitude. They spent two hours arguing about her hair until the Mr Coral (_Head of the Department of Magical Objects_) interrupted."

Hermione grumbled something that sounded remotely like: "She started it," while filling a kettle with water. "_Ferveiacio_," she muttered and the kettle switched on as the group gathered around the kitchen counter conversing about the day's events. Within minutes the kettle gave a low whistle and Hermione started pouring out some tea. As she took a seat at the counter with her cup of tea, something nagged at the back of her mind about mirrors. 

"Yes, Oliver Wood, he's been captain of 'Puddlemere United' for a couple of years now, hear England's interested in him," Ron was saying as she sat down. 

"Poor England," Fred replied, "Remember how he used to wake us up at the crack of dawn for practises, George?"

"Yeah, and we practised in all types of weather too, but we finally won the Quidditch cup in his last year, thanx to Harry."

"Oh, he was so disappointed that year when we were flattened by Ravenclaw."

"Was that the year Harry was unconscious?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, he stopped 'You-Know-Who' from getting the Philosopher's Stone out the Mirror of Erised."

Hermione suddenly jumped up, her eyes widened as she loosened her grip on her cup, dropping it and spilling tea down the counter onto her housemates' lap.

"Hermione!" They moaned as Jade picked up the cup and saucer while Ron reached for a towel. Hermione stood thinking her thoughts over as Fred and George waved their hands frantically in front of her eyes.

"Ron! I got it!" Hermione said ignoring the twin's hands, grabbing her bewildered friend by the shoulder as he mopped the spilt tea, "I've got it!"

"Got what, Hermione? Look you're making me fling the soaked up tea everywhere!"

"Ron, I know how to find out where Harry went!"

**********

_A/N:__ _

_Ok, so that's the first chapter to my first try at a HP fan fiction solo.What do you think? Is the idea too original; un-real; silly; ok; abnormal; good; strange, what? Please review and tell me what you think and oh, should I continue this? I have a vague (emphasise on vague) idea of the plot but any suggestions, criticism, and comments about anything are welcome with gratitude. _

_ _

_Thank you,_

_Dove, (Always the Little Miss)_

_ _

_Disclaimer (Are these suppose to be at the beginning or end?):___

_As written so many times by every HP fan fiction author: Harry Potter and co' do not belong to moi. Nor does the idea of the Magical community; Muggles; M.O.M; Hogwarts and so forth. They are the creation of J.K. Rowling (like you didn't know already) and belong either to her or Warner Brother's (no idea.)_

_ _

_The only thing I can claim here are the characters: Jade Hyadia and Mr Coral. Still no money is being made here, so please don't sue me. __J__ _


	2. Off to Hogwarts

Part of Chap 2

_Quick A/N:_

_Well here's Chapter Two – or part of it – see end Author's Note. Just two quick points 1. Sorry it took so long – had exams or currently still having exams - horrible they were/are :( and 2. Thanks, to those who reviewed!_

_ _

_In Search for Harry_

_By Dove a.k.a The Angel_

_Chapter Two: We're off to see the wizard Hogwarts_

_"Ron, I know how to find out where Harry went!"_

Ron froze and stared at Hermione, George and Fred stood in silent, as Jade turned abruptly from where she stood near the sink.

"Wh… what?" 

"I know how to find out where Harry went," Hermione repeated.

"How?" 

"The Mirror! The Mirror of Erised!" 

"How is the Mirror going to help us find Harry?" Fred asked.

Ron's eyes literally brightened, he reached out for the counter as realization dawned on to him, turning to his brother he said: "The mirror, it show's what the heart desires, we desire to find Harry so it should show us where he is."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "I don't know how we didn't think of it before, we need to go back to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore," she exclaimed as Ron and her rushed to the door.

"Halt! Stop! Don't move!" Jade's voice stopped them. "You can't just leave for Hogwart's…"

"Why not!"

"Jade's right, it's August 31st, Hogwart's begins tomorrow and it'll take us that long to get there, train, night bus or broom. We can't just go to Hogwarts without any warning either, we should send an owl first," George suggested.

Ron frowned, "I guess you're right, and we need to take a few days off work too."

"_Accio parchments and quills_," Hermione said, her organising personality coming out. "Ron, write down what you can leave your assistants to do; Jade can you draft out our absence letters? I'll write a quick note to Dumbledore to say we're coming and explain about the mirror; George, Fred, you… you can…"

"We'll sort out a few things and make us some dinner and food to take on the way," Fred finished. "We should be off to Hogwarts first thing tomorrow, if we all pack tonight and get everything sorted."

Hermione nodded her thanx and sat down next to Ron and Jade to write to Dumbledore. 

~~~~~~~~~~

On the kitchen window of the lodge house, a black spider scuttled out of a small crack, it was a shame none of the housemates had noticed it when they were speaking or when they were off doing their own task as they failed to notice the abnormal speed it climbed down its web and rushed towards the shadows and they missed out especially the fact it was able to transform into a human, who hurried of into the dawning night.

**********

_A/N:_

_Hi all, thank you thank you, thank you again for those of you who reviewed, you lot are stars in the heavens!!! K, this is just PART of Chapter Two, I'm not uploading the second part yet though it is written. Thing is, this story is on a joint account and I've decided to move it to my solo fan fiction account (which I finally set up) and since we're not allowed to download things twice, I'll have to delete these chapters here, so they'll be gone by the end of this month or the next (when I get some time and feel not too lazy) along with all my reviews :( _

_ _

_Good news is it'll be uploaded again but under "Little Miss Dove", same title. Please, please, please review it again!!! I hate to lose all my reviews (even if it is 20 – big number to me here!!!) So don't review this chapter so far here. Review it when it's set up on my other account, or if you're going to be really sweet people, review here and again on the other account when this is gone. ;)___

_Thanx again for the reviews,_

_Dove, (Always the Little Miss)_


End file.
